Gundam Dreams, Literally
by dkAdeena
Summary: The GW pilots are dreaming about their gundams singing. Duo's had a second dream. What is it now?


Disclaimer: I don't own them, wish I did. What fun I could have then! Don't own the song either, just really like it and it seemed to fit.

/~ _blah blah_ ~/ someone's thoughts  
/* blah blah */ gundam thoughts

* * *

Duo was having an odd dream. His tossing and turning was disturbing his current roommate, Heero, but it wasn't the normal nightmare activity.

Heero knew this because there was none of the moaning or crying that accompanied the nightmares. What was going on? Should he wake Duo? Should he just let him continue the dream? Just as Heero was asking himself these questions Duo stopped moving. Apparently the dream had ended. Now maybe Heero could get to sleep.

But just as Heero was about to fall asleep Duo started tossing and turning again, but this time he was muttering something. Heero was rapidly losing patience. This was the fifth time tonight that Duo's tossing had kept him from falling asleep. He had to do something or he'd be in no shape for his first class in the morning.

Heero got up from his bed and walked over to Duo's, not really caring if his footsteps woke the other pilot or not. Once he was standing close to Duo's head he was able to make out some of the words Duo was muttering. They sounded like the lyrics to a song. Now Heero was curious. Why would a dream with a song in it be causing Duo to toss and turn as if it were a nightmare?

Heero just **had** to find out. He needed his sleep but Duo's dream wasn't letting **either** of them sleep tonight. Sitting on the edge of Duo's bed, near his head, Heero proceeded to wake Duo up.

**********************************

"Duo," Heero called softly while shaking the other pilot's shoulder. "Duo, wake up."

"Huh?" came Duo's three-fourths of the way asleep reply.

"Wake up," Heero said again, a little more forcefully. "You're having some kind of strange dream."

"What?!" came the slightly more awake reply from the bed's original occupant.

"You need to wake up" Heero said for the third time. "Something is disturbing your dreams, which in turn is ruining my chances of sleeping."

"Oh! Is that all?" asked Duo as he sat up, now three-fourths of the way awake. "You seemed awfully determined for me to get up, I thought it might be something important."

"It still might be" Heero said as he moved to the foot of the bed. "You might have had the same dream five times tonight. Do you remember any of it?"

"Five times huh? That could explain why I remember it so vividly but are you sure it could mean something?" Duo asked, leaning forward slightly and raising his knees so he could rest his arms and chin on them.

"It could. I've read that dreams which are repeated multiple times are supposed to come true."

"I sure hope not!!" Duo replied quickly. "I'd rather **not** see this one played out for real!"

"Why don't you tell me about it?" asked Heero. "Maybe there's some hidden meaning in it instead of a real-life prediction."

/~ _Hidden meaning? No way buddy! The meaning is quite clear in this one._ ~/ Duo thought to himself as he said "Sure. Maybe talking about it will make it go away. Come on up here and make yourself comfortable" Duo continued as he laid back down facing the ceiling so he wouldn't have to look Heero in the eyes, not wanting to see his roommate's reaction to tonight's dream. /~_ I really shouldn't tell him but you know what they say: Nothing ventured, nothing gained. This just might bring him into my bed voluntarily for more than restful, nightmare free slumber. Then again, it just might get me killed._ ~/

Heero felt Duo sigh as he laid down next to him and put his head on Duo's shoulder. He was hoping Duo wouldn't have a problem with it. He really liked his noisy roommate. /~ _Actually, like may be too mild a word for how I feel about him. Let's see what happens next. It can't hurt any more than it already does. Maybe …_~/ Heero didn't get a chance to finish that thought as Duo began to speak right then.

"You remember I was listening to the radio right before I went to bed" Duo started. "Well, … the last song I heard seems to have invaded my dreams. This isn't the first time I've heard this song so I'm familiar with the words but man, this dream is really weird!"

"What song was it?" Heero asked as Duo hesitated.

"It was a country song" Duo started but was rudely interrupted by Heero's surprised

"Country? **You** listen to country music?!"

"Yes, Heero, I listen to country music" Duo replied with a touch of exasperation in his voice. "If you interrupt me again I won't finish telling you about my dream."

"Alright, I was just surprised, that's all" Heero apologized, carefully turning on to his side (facing Duo) and snuggling up next to him, resting his free hand on Duo's stomach. /~ _I hope he won't push me away._ ~/

/~ _What is he doing? Does he know? Should I say something? No, as long as he's ok with it I won't say anything. Maybe this is a sign that he likes me._ ~/ Duo thought before starting to tell of his dream again.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted" Duo started, giving a gentle tug to Heero's hair before continuing. "The last song I heard tonight was a country song by Lila McCann called _Come a Little Closer_. I've heard it often enough that I know the words.

So, anyway, as the dream starts I see an open field bathed in starlight. Standing in the middle of this field are two gundams. They are about ten meters apart, facing each other. No weapons are visible so I can't tell which ones they are.

As the music starts the one on the left spreads its wings and I see that it's Deathscythe Hell. My perspective changes and I'm now actually the gundam itself and I start singing to the gundam I'm facing, which I can now see is Wing Zero.

I see what looks like surprise in Wing Zero's eyes, who makes comments to me, as I sing the first verse, which goes

You look like an angel /* Thank you */  
I wanna touch you /* Keep your distance Deathscythe */  
Come a little closer /* Not a chance */  
There's not much that we can do /* Yes there is */  
Oh unless you  
Come a little closer /* As I said, not a chance */

Heero, can the gundams show emotion? I didn't think they could, but in this dream they both seem to. Although, Wing seems to show more than Deathscythe. Maybe that's because I can't see what Deathscythe is actually doing since I am him but from the feel of it, he is definitely showing some sort of feeling while singing. Maybe I should check it out sometime, right Heero?

Anyway, the verse ends and I start the refrain, still receiving comments from Wing after each line I sing,

If you can't see the love in my eyes /* Let's just say I'm blind shall we? */  
If you can't feel my heart beating fast /* I'm not a doctor. I don't have a stethoscope */  
Then maybe you should come a little closer /* Nope, not gonna do it */  
If you can't feel the electricity /* I'm not an electrician either */  
Flying between you and me  
Then maybe, you should come a little closer /* Told you already, no */

During which I see the surprise in Zero's eyes turn to startlement then fear and it starts to back away, slowly. I sing the next two lines

One foot in front of the other /* What am I supposed to do, hop? */  
Come a little closer /* Haven't we covered this one already? */

As Zero backs up even more, I, in turn, take matching steps forward while continuing to sing. Verse two is sung, with accompanying movements by both gundams, one backing up while the other moves forward, and Wing's comments.

Right now  
One inch between us  
Is one too many /* No, it's one inch */  
Come a little closer /* No, don't you get it yet? */  
Don't resist it /* I will and you can watch me */  
Too much distance /* Actually, not enough if you ask me */  
Are you listening /* Truthfully? No */  
Come a little closer /* I repeat, No */

As we approach the edge of the clearing I start the refrain for the second time.

If you can't see the love in my eyes /* Unfortunately I seem to have lost my glasses */  
If you can't feel my heart beating fast /* My hand is nowhere near your heart */  
Then maybe you should come a little closer /* I refuse! */  
If you can't feel the electricity /* Can't feel anything right now */  
Flying between you and me  
Then maybe, you should come a little closer /* Don't listen very well do you? */

At the end of the refrain Zero is backed against the cliff on that side of the clearing. He has his arms raised and has been making warding-off-evil gestures (like a cross) with his hands as I continue to advance and finish the song.

One foot in front of the other /* Actually, I've been backing away from you */  
Come a little closer /* What part of No don't you understand? */  
Let your heart lead you, I need you /* What heart? Do I have a heart? */  
Right here, right now, don't slow down /* Can't help it, my back's against a wall */  
Keep coming, that's it, come on /* For the last time, NO! */

Come a little closer  
Come a little closer

As the song ends I'm standing toe to toe with Zero. I start to reach towards him as if to pull him into a hug, and that's where the dream ends."

"You said him when referring to Wing Zero" Heero commented quietly.

"Well, … yeah" Duo replied. "For some reason I know both gundams are male." /~_ Just like their pilots._ ~/

"Hmm" came Heero's thoughtful reply. Then "Do you think this dream will happen again tonight, now that you've talked about it?"

"Couldn't say. I hope not. Seeing our two gundams like that one more time is gonna drive me crazy" Duo answered. /~ _Should I ask him to stay in my bed? Say it's to keep the dream away. Or should I not say anything?_ ~/

Before Duo had the chance to act on his thoughts Heero took action. Sitting up, he slid under the covers and repositioned himself the way he had been while listening to Duo's dream. Giving the other pilot a **very** light squeeze he said, "Go to sleep Duo, and no more dreaming. I have a test in my first class and I need the rest." Heero then closed his eyes and went right to sleep.

/~ _Guess that answers that question._ ~/ Duo thought as he moved his arm to rest on Heero's back (which he had been to nervous to do before), closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him once more.

**********************************

Duo's dream played out once more that night, but as it reached its final moments Deathscythe Hell and Wing Zero wrapped their arms around each other. A position which their sleeping pilots echoed unknowingly.

* * *

Adeena: The following are comments that were placed on my draft copy of this story.

Fung Mei: For a nano-sceond I thought this would end up as a lemon or lime. Whoo! I am **so** glad I was wrong. I really liked this one!! It was soooooooo Kawaii! Write more, write more! If I don't get more … I … I'll rant and rave like Wu-man!

Wufei: I do **not** rant and rave, woman!

FM: Yeah you do.

Suzi: Shut up both of you! Fung Mei! You're messing up Adeena's paper!

FM: Sorry.

Wufei: Stupid onna.

FM: Anyways … write more! Wooohooo! I'm wasting space!


End file.
